


Sugar

by ryssabeth



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryssabeth/pseuds/ryssabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin sings when he does the dishes. It's not the singing that's the problem. It's the song he sings that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> **...this. Uhm. I was listening to "Lips Like Sugar" by Flo Rida and that one chick. Her part's my fave. And I thought that, well, this would go fabulously with Wally and Dick. Heehee.**

Robin sings. When he thinks no one's listening, he sings and he likes it, Wally can tell. He walked in on Robin doing dishes once (even though it had been Wally's turn) and he had his earbuds in his ears, a small Apple product sitting in the back pocket of his jeans. (He had _not_ been checking out Robin's rear end, thank you very much. Even though it's not like it would have been odd. They were dating, after all.)

So, no, the singing wasn't a problem.

It was what he had been singing that was sticking desperately to Wally's brain.

"My lips like sugar, my lips like sugaaar," and Robin's voice isn't the high sound of youth anymore. Everything that tumbles out of his vocal chords now sounds like some deep and sensual secret. So it is songs like those (that pop stuff that Rob just _loves_ to listen to because Dick Grayson probably isn't allowed) that drive Wally up a wall.

And Robin doesn't know that Wally knows that he sings like a songbird looking for a mate.

—

Now, when Wally looks at Robin (or Dick, whoever he happens to be at the time) the lyrics run through his head.

 _My lips like sugar—_

And Wally stares.

At Robin's lips.

Because, really, they look glorious, and, honestly, they probably do taste like sugar.

"Dude, Wally?"

"Nngh?" It's not at all a coherent response, but he can't seem to care, because Robin's voice is the kind that should read romance novels aloud (because women would buy it; shit, Wally would buy it) and it's doing things to Wally's already song-tipsy brain.

"Do you want to watch a movie tonight?" He gestures around the cave. "No one's here." He grins and the brightness (and scandalousness, though Wally was probably just imagining that part) of his smile makes Wally's stomach melt. (It melts further when Robin took off his shades and becomes Dick Grayson, the boyfriend of Wally West.)

"Hell yes I do."

Robin—wait, Dick now, because the glasses were gone, duh—absently licks his lips as he looks for a DVD that either they haven't seen or thoroughly enjoy.

 _My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar—_

Oh, god, why was he licking his lips, doesn't he know that it just chaps them—

 _This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung—_

He needs to tell Dick to stop that, because—

 _So call me your sugar—_

"This one sound good?"

Wally sighs gratefully when Dick talks, because at least he's not licking his lips anymore.

"This one?" He holds up a DVD and Wally can't read it because his head is swimming with lyrics about Dick's lips, so he just sort of nods and Dick smiles and, wow, maybe this was a bad idea, because that boy is just way too attractive.

But Wally makes no move to leave the couch or vacate Dick's company.

—

They are sharing a bed. Normally, it's not at all sexual. At all. It's more of a comfort thing, because Dick has nightmares and he sleeps much better when he's in Wally's bed (which often results in him spending the night at Wally's house a lot). But Dick is showering (s _howering)_ in Wally's bathroom ( _Wally's_ bathroom) and singing that song (singing _that song_ about _lips like sugar._ )

And Dick's voice and that song and ugh, not faaaair—

And he comes out of the bathroom humming that song, his hair all damp and awesome. So when Dick sits down on the bed, Wally turns Dick's head toward his own and envelopes the younger boy's mouth with his own.

(And his lips taste like sugar.)

Wally's been so high strung with want that he moans just because of the kiss. Dick's fingers wind up in his hair and Wally does the same, tangling his fingers in dark, damp hair. And Dick lets Wally use tongue (because they haven't made out quite like this, not yet) and, oh goodness, his veins are running with liquid fire (though, if he had to get technical, it was probably is arteri— _ohhhh Dick just bit his lower lip—)_

"Why haven't..." Wally takes a breath, "we done this yet?"

"Dunno," Dick replies, "but I don't think we should stop anytime soon."

Wally brings their lips together again, and pushs Dick down on the bed (and he really does look good, sprawled out on Wally's red comforter).

He murmurs against his boyfriend's lips, his tone breathless and husky, "mmm, lips like sugar," and Dick smiles his wonderful smile and Wally can't help but wonder if this was his plan all along.

It wouldn't surprise him.

And, right then, as Dick took off his shirt and let Wally touch him, he really didn't care (especially since it was the best plan ever and Wally wishes that he had thought of it, except for the fact that he is tone deaf).

"Oh my God, _Wally—"_

(Lips like sugar, voice like sin...)


End file.
